Take It All
by 101dramaqueen
Summary: A twist on Cinderella, Bella has had a hard life and is now adopted by James and Victoria, made to look after their home. When Edward comes to town will he catch her when she falls. M for possible lemons
1. Forever and Almost Always

Prologue

Once upon a time, in a Little village called Port Angeles, lived the chief of Police and his daughter Isabella. A kind man, with a broken heart, for his wife had dies years ago giving birth. His heart had died with her, but her memory had kept him going, and had turned him into the father Isabella now knew.

But it was difficult, being a single father and trying to bring in enough money to survive. If it hadn't been for his neighbours Harry, Sue and their two children Leah and Seth then Charlie didn't know how he could have survived.

Then a terrible thing happen, the day before Bell's eleventh birthday. A robbery was taking place in the supermarket, guns were being woven around. Charlie was the first on the scene, and being the voice of reason tried to talk the gun man down. But it was too late. The Gun man was too drugged up to even notice Charlie. And just one simple little push of the trigger was enough to ruin the lives of so many. Including Little Bella.

With no family left, she was put up for adoption, with no idea what she would gain when she turned the rightful age of 18.

when she turned 12 was picked by a young family in the neighbouring town of Forks, and made to move away from her childhood. Slowly over time, they became so strict with the chores, and when Victoria became pregnant, Bella became the live in nanny. Unable to escape properly from her home, she found solace in her studies.

Soon, just a few more years, and she would be out of Washington, away from Victoria and James. And from there she would figure out her life.

Chapter one

Another Saturday morning had rolled around, and once again, I left the sleeping household for my part-time job down at a little book store in Port Angeles. The morning walk to the car was pleasant as always, the misty morning whipping round me face as I picked up my pace I had learned the hard way to park two blocks away from the house in order to stop waking up James with the loudness of the engine.

It was been a cheap thing, the only thing I could really afford. But I really needed a car, and I eventually I grew to love it. Once I knew it, and knew what it could do then I came to accept it. It took me away – as far away as you can get at 60 miles an hour -, gave me escape and allowed me to get to my job on time which was never going to happen if I couldn't get Pumpkin started. Yes I named my car Pumpkin.

It was what my dad called me after one day, we had been painting a room. And when I say we, I mean he was actually painting and I was sticking my hand in the paint and pressing it to the wall. What, I was three and I was having fun. Anyway, one wrong move, and the whole bucket of paint tipped on me, turning me bright Pumpkin orange. So the name kind of stuck.

Finally, the engine is running, and I am going to be a few minutes late. Great. Banner will be so happy now. Mr. Banner ran "the Hole in the Wall" so there fore, my boss. He had opened up the shop with his wife 25 years ago, and he had looked over the baking since then.

He was such a happy man at times, but there was still the sadness in his eyes when he looked over to the till and saw me there, instead of Julie. He said he had seen the same sadness in me when I came to apply for the job.

We had another boy, Sam come in every now and again, but it was mostly just me and the old man with a variety of books and cupcakes. My little heaven away from hell.

It was only an hour ride to the shop, and as usual on a Saturday morning I was face with a load of lifeless shop windows with the lights all switch off and the security curtain drawn. They would all light up when they came to open, but Banner Liked to get in early to start making the cupcakes, and I liked to nick one before work. Straight out of the oven, the best way to eat a cup cake and defiantly worth the slap on the wrist I got every time I took a slice.

I slid my key into the door, letting myself in. the smell always hit me first, of freshly baked cakes and old books. To me the best smell in the world.

"Morning Banner" I shouted up the staircase as I made my way into the shop. The Hole in the Wall was made up of two floors, with the Café on top with a little balcony allowing you to look over the books. It had that homey feeling that I loved, with the old sofas scattered around that allowed people to sit and read without having to walk upstairs, and the soft lighting. Just enough for you to read without straining, but not to much to become that sterile white light you'd find in most chain stores.

We had an elevator in the corner for the disabled costumers, that went down to the basement as well. Nobody was allowed in the basement. Not even Julie had gone in there for fear of certain death at the hands of Banner. He was very protective over his kitchen. But it made the floors heat up on the cold winter days and the shop smelled amazing so I'm not complaining.

"And there's my happy little worker" his smiling face popped over the banister

"what do you want?" I asked suddenly suspicious. It's 7:30 on a Saturday morning. He is never this happy at 7:30 on a Saturday morning.

"what makes you think I want something?" yeah, like i'm going to fall for that innocent look on his face. That will not ever happen.

"you're smiling. You never smile"

"I do to smile thank you very much" he was walking down the stairs now, today's special cup cake on a plate.

"And you never give up a cup cake willingly. Did you put weed in it?" I asked seriously. I loved Banner, I really did, but he's

"Bella! As if I would" he actually had the audacity to look shocked.

"Oh please, you so would" It has happened before, at the Christmas party. All the shops along the Boadwalk get together to hold one giant Christmas party, with dancing, and music. Amazingly, I was allowed to come. Victoria and James wanted Christmas Eve alone, so baby Robin went off to the grandparents and I was allowed the night off.

It also meant I got to the party when It was in full swing. And by full swing I mean everybody was high as a kite, and Banner was sitting in the corner with a smug smile on his face holding a video camera. He has been banned from catering all future events.

"True, but I'm saving that for the holidays. Actually, my son and his family are coming back to town"

Oh his son, Mr. Perfect. Well that's what I liked to call him since I have never met the man. Banner and Julie adopted Julie's nephew when his parents had died in a car crash. He grew up to become Carlisle Cullen, the most respected surgeon in Seattle. So yeah, he's been off in Africa doing charity work with his Wife and their 2 kids. Banner will get the occasional letter through every now and again, and his face lights up with every word.

But now, they're moving back to America. After about ten years of being away and to say Banner's buzzing with excitement is one thing. It's like he's hit the weed again, but in a good way this time. I really need to hide his stash.

"I'm so happy for you I know you've missed them"

"Yeah I have. now get back to work, I'm not paying you to be sappy"

"Love you Banner" I laughed, walking round the counter.

"Yeah, yeah eat your cup cake" he dodged out of the way of my hug, and ran up the stairs to his Café. Today was going to be an interesting day.

**So this is something new :) tell me what you think**

**Ellie xx**


	2. Daydream Turned Nightmare

Chapter 2

Finally business was winding down at around 7:00 pm, and it was just me in the shop. As usual Banner had gone out for food, after having eaten his usual 30 or so cupcakes – not sharing one of the I might add – leaving me to stock up the shelves with the countless books that hid in the back rooms taking up the space. Yes, inventory was a bitch at times, so we usually left that to Sam whenever he came in. His face when he saw the back room was priceless.

"Hey Bells, Italian all right with you" Banner shouted through the shop as he came back, the smell of mushroom ravioli wafting through the shop making my tummy rumble.

"oh my saviour, how can I ever repay you" I smiled, pushing another paper back onto the shelves and jumping off the ladder.

"It's fine, it will come out of your wages any way" he smiled, shoving the plastic container towards me and walking back upstairs. Oh Banner, a man of many words. He flipped a switch upstairs and suddenly Glen Miller filled the shop, giving me the cue to lock up.

But before I could grab the keys, somebody jogged up and came into the shop, making the little bell above the door tinkle. God he was handsome, with his light blonde hair and blue topaz eyes.

"I'm sorry we're closed" I was surprised to hear my voice say. He was old enough to be my father, and yet I was still attracted to him.

"oh it's all right, I'm not here for a book." He had a smooth voice, one that instantly made me grow calmer.

"So you've come to a book shop, with no intention of buying a book?" and snarky normal Bella is back. Yeah, third person just doesn't suite me.

"Well, I could buy a book if you really wanted me to. But no, I'm looking for Joe Banner. Is he here"

"Are you from the mental institute? Cus we keep telling you guys that he's got a few more years to go before I finally break him down. Slowly but surely" he laughed, he actually laughed

"I'm Carlisle, and I'm guessing you're Bella?" he held out a hand for me to shake, and I took it instantly. He looked about fifty years old, but a good fifty. One of the guys that could truly pull it off though I supposed he was one of those people that looked good at any age. He had laugher lines creasing his eyes and mouth, with that smile he had perfected. One that made you feel safe, and secure.

"Should I be creeped out you know my name?" I smiled, because I knew this guy. Even though I have never met him before, Banner had told em so much about him that it was impossible not to know him.

"He mentions you a lot in his letters. You're good for him" he smiled approvingly as I got back to sorting out the books on the front desk.

"Well, don't tell him that or else I would be out of a job" I joked, moving around the desk. I needed to lock up first, then put the books onto the selves and get everything ready fro tomorrow. The baby sitter should be at home with Robin now waiting for me to come home, so that should be fine and James and Victoria wouldn't be home tonight thank god, so it will just be me and Robin. Perfect.

"If you want Banner, he is in fact upstairs sorting out the Café. He should be down in a minute if you want to wait"

"Actually I think I will go up. My son should be coming in in a minute, so if you could leave the door open" so now I'm going to meet the famous Edward. The Prodigal grandson who also just had to look like a Greek god. Just like his father.

I basically know all of Banner's family by name and face thanks to the occasional picture and letter. It's the only time he really lets his emotion out, and we've swapped a few family stories here and there. I would tell him about my dad, and he would tell me about his kids.

Julie couldn't have kids. They wanted them, so badly. They even tried IVF but that didn't work, there was just something not quite right with either of them. Julie would get so upset, because she saw how happy her sister Elizabeth was with her new son Carlisle, and the fact that she couldn't have that broke her heart. So they decided to adopt.

They waited for about a year on the list, but then Edward and Elizabeth were in a car accident. They both died on impact leaving little baby Carlisle alone. And the second Julie found out she was his legal guardian, she took one look at him and said "That's my nephew, whose now going to become our son".

That's the part of the story Banner turns macho and ends our little conversation. But now, I'm just glad Banner will be happy. "Sure, tell Banner I will be up in a minute and I expect a cupcake" I say with a smile on my face. Slipping the key into the lock so its ready to turn when I need to.

As I'm left on my own again, I turn round to finish the job I started of actually stacking the books. I needed to get things done tonight, so I could come in later tomorrow. If I didn't get things done, then I would have to leave earlier which would not give me enough time to sort out Robin. I hated leaving her with Victoria on a Sunday, but I had no choice. I couldn't bring her to the shop, and I couldn't stay at home.

I was on my last book, when it happened. Like it does every other week. I lost my footing on the ladder, and slipped, falling off backwards. Now, I'm clumsy. It was one of the reasons Banner hired me in the first place, so he says, for the pure entertainment factor of me tripping over thin air.

Waiting for an impact that never came, I landed in something that was hard, but somehow soft at the same time. At least it didn't hurt. But with my eyes closed I couldn't really see what I had landed on.

"Hi" he said, smiling as I looked him in the eye

"Hey" I replied back, not really knowing what else to say. I mean, I couldn't say "could you put me down please" because a) that's rude and b) I wanted to stay in this guy's arms for ever. So I settled for "Thanks, for catching me. You really didn't have to"

"Oh but I did, I can't have a lady hurting herself when I'm around" he smiled, dazzling me with his gorgeous smile. So this was Edward. Not bad if I do say so myself.

"Please, she's hardly a lady" and Banner comes in and ruins it. One of the highlights of my life, that's probably never going to happen again. And he goes and makes a comment like that.

"right, I forgot you are the lady round here" I smiled cheekily. This is how it always was with Banner, the teasing the

"Edward, meet my now Ex-employee. Bella, Meet my grand son Edward"

"pleasure" he whispered putting me down. I swayed as he put me down, which prompted Edward to place his hand on the small of my back. "I'm fine" I smiled tentatively. I caught his piercing green eyes with mine, and shuddered.

My phone, blasted from my bag and I looked towards Banner, his eyes glistening with mischief. That look could only mean trouble. "Don't you dare" I threatened, as if it did any good.

For an old man, Banner was quick. I pulled away from Edward to run after him as he dodged skilfully around the counter and dove towards my bag.

"give me the phone Banner" I warned as he only smiled, Carlisle and Edward chuckling in the back ground.

"Hello, Bella's phone, Banner speaking how can I help. It's for you" he said, holding out the phone to me at last

"Really?" fake shock covering my face as I took the phone, pressing it to my ear

"Hello?"

"_Bella?" _ Robin's babysitters voice came through the phone shaky, like she was scared. Which in turn made em start to panic"

"Poppy? What's going on?"

"_James and Victoria came home early, they were arguing outside and he seamed angry and erratic" _I could hear Robin crying in the back ground.

Something must have gone wrong with James's job, and that's only happened once before. Before Robin was born, he had come home early and it had not ended pretty for me or Victoria. It was the same reason I put a bolt lock on both Robin's and my bedroom doors. And if he lay a hand on Robin, I would not be held responsible then my action.

"Oh god, where are you now?"

"_we're hiding in the living room"_

"Get up to Robins bedroom, and lock the door, the key in her music box. Trust me when I say this, don't open the door for anybody but me. I'm on my way" I grabbed

"_Bella, He's got a gun" _one that I knew well. He always had it out when his friends were round. Before dad died, he made sure I was well trained in gun safety.

"Don't worry. Just stay in the room. I'm on my way" shutting my phone, I stuffed in my bags, and almost ran out of the shop. Only to get stopped by Banner.

"Bella. Take my car" he threw me his keys, and I just stood there shocked.

"Banner"

"Take my car and come straight back here. If he lays a hand on you"

"he won't" I had a baseball bat hidden outside the house in the bushes. There if I need it.

"But if he does"

"then we will deal with it when I get back with Robin" and with that I ran out of the shop, with only one thing on my mind. Robin.


	3. Run, Run as Fast as You Can

Chapter 3

I rushed down the highway, not used to the car I was going in or the speed I was going at. Pumpkin could only go at least 60 mph at the most. But I couldn't worry about the speed right now, because I was pulling up to James and Victoria's place. It wasn't home. It had never been home.

The living room lights were on, showing two figures shouting at each other. Well, the bigger one was shouting at the smaller figure. Couldn't wait to see what that was about.

I looked up to the top window, to see a face pop out of the curtain. Poppy had seen me coming. Motioning to be quite, I snuck up to the front bush to uncover the the baseball bat I had hidden there in case of emergency. And I would say this was a pretty big emergency.

Slowly, I opened the front door. I could hear James shouting at Victoria at loosing his biggest client or something. Eh sounded drunk. It was 8pm, and he was already drunk, which wasn't really news to me. In fact it was to be suspected. But what was worse was the fact that Victoria kept shouting at him, and she sounded worse. She sounded drugged up. And a drugged up Victoria was never good. The last time I had been in the house with her like this, she had tried to burn it down. And now I was kind of wishing I had let her.

The stairs were right in front of me, so I tried to make a run for it, but I was too slow, or James was just hypersensitive as he saw me. "ISABELLA" he shouted, pushing Victoria out of the way and heading towards me

I tried to scramble away, but he grabbed hold of my foot and pulled. I hit my head on the side of the banister, almost dropping the baseball bat in my hand as he pulled me down "you know what I want from you tonight Isabella? I think you do. Because Victoria isn't good enough for me in the state she's in" he laughed as he grabbed. I tried to struggle away but it was no use.

"Let go of me James" I snarled, ripping one arm free of his grip "Not until I get my rewards." he laughed again. A never ending stream of laugher was now coming out of his mouth, empty, hollow and full of nightmares.

Victoria I could see was passed out on the sofa, so she wouldn't be any help, not that she would help me anyway. She had always hated me, that much was clear from the second day. I was just there to clean, and as the years progressed, take care of Robin. In here eyes I was nothing. And she made sure I knew that.

Next to her on the coffee table was his gun, so at least I wouldn't get shot tonight.

"You will get nothing from me, you bastard"

"We'll see about that" he started to force his hand down my pants. And that's when it all happened. That's when I got a good grip on the bat. And that was when I swung the best I could.

A deafening crack. James stopped laughing, falling on top of me like dead weight. Or unconscious weight. I couldn't kill a man, even if he was a screwed up as James. So I had hit him hard enough to knock him out for a good few hours. Long enough for the three of us, Poppy, robin and I, to escape. Removing his filthy hand from my pants, I pushed him off, his body falling down the couple of stairs. He was slightly bleeding from a gash, but it wasn't serious.

Trying not to faint from the sight of blood was the hardest thing to do. But I had to focus. And if I fainted, I couldn't help anybody. And Banner would worry. I really didn't want Banner to worry, his blood pressure was already though the roof, and stress would not help.

Pain throbbed through my temple as I ran up the stairs to the little girls room. "Poppy, open the door, it's Bella"

"Bella"

"Come on out, it's safe"

and before I knew it the door flew open and Poppy was in my arms sobbing. She wasn't hurt from what I could see, just slightly in shock. "Poppy. I need you to do me one more favour. You brave brave girl. Can you pack a bag for Robin. You know what she likes. Can you do that for me" I whispered into her ear.

She nodded her head against my shoulder, slowly letting go an wiping her eyes. Without saying a word, she disappeared back into Robin's bedroom.

Robin lay asleep on her bed, oblivious to whatever was going on outside of dream word which was a huge relief. To her, she knew James and Victoria as normal parents. She hadn't seen the ugly , drugged up, drunk side of them yet. And if I had it my way, she was never going to either.

Quickly, I turned and ran into my room. I didn't have many things, they made sure of that at the orphanage. Easier to ship from home to home if you don't have many possessions. So I got my black bin bag out, the one I had used so often, and went through the old forgotten routine of packing away everything I had. Pictures I had kept, several items of clothing, and my mothers locket that staid under a floor board.

In five minutes I was done.

In ten minutes, we were out of the house and speeding towards safety. After dropping Poppy at her house first, and paying her extra.

Robin was lulled to sleep in the back of the car,as I fought off the darkness that was threatening to overtake me. I should have brought somebody with me, called somebody, but who. Banner wouldn't have survived, and would have probably insisted that he come in with me. I couldn't ask Edward and Carlisle because a) I had just met then and b) they had just gotten off a plane. I couldn't ask them to do that. I hadn't had time to call anybody else.

Within ten minutes, we had pulled up into the parking lot that was now empty except my Pumpkin, and Carlisle's car of course.

Picking out my car keys, I stuffed our stuff into the drivers seat, locked it again, then went back over to Banner's car to collect Robin. Her tiny little bright red ringlets were sprawled over her face as she still slept on, a cute little snore coming out of her mouth every now and again. It was a shame to disturb her, but I had to.

Picking up a three year old, whilst trying to stay awake was hard. But I finally made it to the front of Banner's shop. The Board-walk had shut down, the moon and the occasional street light helping me find my way. The back lights were still on, the curtains open still. Somebody was in there. I just wish they would hurry up.

Banner finally came to the door, yanking it open and pulling me inside, a look of concern etched across his face. I never realised how old he really looked. Until now. Always smiling, always joking around, he looked quite good for a guy in the late 60's usually. But now he looked liked an 80 year old, with every emotion clearly written across his face. I hated that I had made him worry.

"Bella" he whispered, pulling me into a one armed hug, careful to mind the sleeping three year old in my arms

"The keys to your car. Not a scratch I may add" I sniffed, a bit out of it really. It was getting really dark.

"I don't care about the car"

"you should, it's pretty decent from what I hear" I placed Robin on the first chair I could find, and turned towards him. Somebody was drawing the curtains too, somebody was shutting the door, and somebody was talking.

"Bella, are you all right" I couldn't really hear him, it was kind of weird. Like he kept going in and out, like he had a bad reception or something . Ha, Banner the radio. Radio head. Radio. Robin. Robin sleep now. I go sleep now. I lay down. It hurts to lie down. Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep my beauty, go to sleep, go to sleep. Why is everything black?

**I think Bella got hit on the head harder then she expected. The next chapter will be up soon, thanks for all the feed back to far, I love to hear from you. So tell me what you think :)**

**Ellie xx**


	4. Heartaches and Brake Downs

Chapter 4

Pain crashed though my head as I came to, waking me up but I was still unable to open my eyes. I wasn't in the shop I could tell you that for sure, because I could smell perfume. And I highly doubt that Banner would have a quick spritz around whilst I lay unconscious. And for another, I was laying down on something comfortable. And as far as I knew there was nothing like that at the shop

"I swear to god Banner if I am in a hospital, I will go on a rampage" I grumbled as I pushed myself up, only able to open my eyes a little bit. I couldn't see much, but from what I could see it was very nicely decorated. Homey. With a real log fire burning away. I loved it.

"yes, be mean to the guy whose helping you out. That will get you far" I smiled, as he placed a cup of tea down in front of me, a solemn smile playing on his lips as he took me in. did I really look that bad? I am no beauty model but still.

"Where's -"

"She's upstairs sleeping. She's had a tough day that one. You both have"

"Nothing I can't handle"

"you shouldn't have to handle anything. You're almost eighteen Bella, and you are practically that girls mum."

"It's fine"

"No it's not. Nothing about you're situation is fine" Edward butted in before Banner could.

Then Carlisle came in looking all professional, medical bag and all. "you have a mild concussion, sprained wrist, and bruising on the thighs and pelvic area."

"Yeah because that isn't an invasion of privacy" I answered back, making Banner smirk in the back ground. My body ached something dreadful, but I guess that was because of the whole wrestling match on the stairs with a man three times my weight. That was going to hurt afterwards no doubt about that.

"Oh and the police want to speak with you in the morning. Well it is morning. They want to speak to you at around 9"

"you didn't" I turned to Banner in horror

"I had to"

"no you didn't"

"Yes I did. As you're employer and your friend. I had to do something"

"Banner-"

"You have bruises on in inside of your thighs Bella. Please tell me he didn't - "

"No I whacked him round the head with a baseball bat before it could get that far"

"that's my girl" I giggled, but stopped the second a serious look came over his face.

"Look I have no idea why you want to protect them -" I had to cut him off there. As if I would ever want to protect them. They had made my life hell.

"It's not them I want to protect Banner. It's Robin. The one person I will always want to protect. You don't get it. The second the police put James and Victoria behind bars is the second that little three year old goes into the system. Where she will be broken down, and crushed until there is nothing more then a plastic bin bag with her bare essentials."

"Bella, you're being dramatic" as if he knew anything. I loved Banner, but there were just some things he didn't understand.

Edward came up to steady me, putting an arm round my waste. Probably thinking I was getting ready to collapse again. I was more surprised by the fact that I hadn't burst into tears yet. Maybe I was dead inside.

"No I'm not Banner. I have been there, I have done that. In fact I have the bin bag in my car right now."

"What about the grandparents"

"Keith and Joan are 90 years old, and one of them has got amazingly bad arthritis. She's all right with them for a day or two, but for the next couple of years until they die? Child protective services wont go for a situation like that. Look, Banner, all I need is five more days, and then I'm legal to look after her. Five days" pleading now, I was actually pleading with Banner to look after the one I thought of as a little sister. As family. The only one I have left.

"And you really think you can look after a child at eighteen Bella?"

"I think I will be better for her then some orphanage where she will become just some other kid. I do not want her to go through the same things I went through Banner. She deserves so much more then that." the room was silent, nobody wanting to argue with me. I could be stubborn at the best of times, but when I had something to fight for I will not let it go. Robin was worth fighting for, the life she could lead.

"I need some air" I whispered, removing myself from Edward. I needed to get away from the room, to clear my head.

Stepping out the front door, the cool morning air whipped around my face. Jogging to pumpkin, I opened the doors with my keys and tried to find the photo album I had pack. As usual, it was right at the bottom of the bag. Sliding into the seat, I opened it to the first page.

My mother's smiling face stood out on the first page as she held me in her arms as a smiling little baby. That was the only picture of the two of us, so I had to keep it.

Flipping through the pictures, I came to the one I was looking for. We had just spent the day at the ball park, and there I was, five year old me, holding the baseball bat as dad lifted me up in his arms. It had been our place. The bleachers in the back when I had had my first ice cream. First base where I had tripped and chipped my tooth. I had broken my leg for the first time falling down those bleachers.

"hey dad" I whispered."I miss you"

It was that point when I started to cry. Sitting in Pumpkin, outside of my bosses house, head leaning against the steering wheel. I cried for my childhood, all the memories that were never going to be made, like dad threatening my first boyfriend, or walking me down the isle at my wedding. Then I cried for all the growing up I had had to do in the past seven years. I was practically a mum, and I knew I couldn't do it. I couldn't look after a three year old on my own. I wanted the best for her, that is all, but she wasn't going to get it. And that hurt, so much.

The police were bound to take her away tomorrow, where I would probably never see her again. I cried for another person that was going to be taken away from me. Was I being selfish for wanting to hold onto her?

The pain in my head was getting worse, but I didn't want to move. I couldn't go back into Banner's house and face them.

Suddenly there was a tap on the passengers side window, and I found Edward out there, looking in. He opened the door before I could protest, climbing in and taking my hand in his.

"Hey there" he whispered, wiping away the tears from my eyes, which in turn brought more tears that just streamed down my face. Before I knew it he had lifted me up and sat me back down in his lap, pulling me into his chest so I just sobbed into his shirt, clinging on for dear life.

**So tell me what you think, i love hearing from you :) right now i'm not happy because I have just watched the last episode of One Tree Hill and am about to burst into tears, so I'll probably try to rite my emotions out and will most likely be posting another chapter tonight. **

**Ellie xx**


	5. Ignorance is Bliss

Chapter 5

"You should be in bed you know"

"Couldn't sleep if I wanted to. Time change and everything." he said, casually as if we had know each other our whole lives. I shouldn't be this comfortable with him. I shouldn't be able to sit with him in my car after only meeting him six hours ago and talk to him like I would a good friend. And yet here I was. As if I had a choice. His arms refused to let me leave his lap, but I wasn't putting up much of a fight. Even though we both knew I could probably do some damage. But one question came to mind.

"Why, Edward"

"Why what?"

"why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me" It was true. Six hours. I met him six hours ago.

"I know more about you then you think, and that was not meant in a creepy way. Grandpa Joe talks about you all the time in his letters, so I already feel like I know you. But you'll just have to fill in the blanks."

"Same goes for you you know. Banner talks about you all the time. So I already feel like I know you to." he did. Banner did like to boast about Edward. He even showed me pictures of all of them. Edward with his first football with a lot less hair then he has now. It was still a coppery mess, but it was nice. And I really wanted to run my hands through it.

Edward at his first school in America smiling with paste all over his face. Edward and Alice at their first school in Africa looking every so cute with their pale skin and bright green eyes, standing out from the crowd.

Edward had a twin sister I had yet to meet, but if she's anything like her brother I think we're going to get along just fine.

"What do you know?"

"I know you're 18 already, going into senior year at Forks. Good luck with that by the way" I laughed as I thought about it. Edward in high school, with all the mind games and the cheer leaders and my friends. Oh god Edwards going to meet my friends. That will be fun.

"Well, I'll have you there wont I?"

"Maybe you will. Let's see you're very smart, you want to be a doctor, you love your family, you're very good at playing football and you've never had a girlfriend before."

"He told you that" I laughed as I felt him bury his face into my head. Why should that be embarrassing. I hadn't let a boy touch me. Mostly in honour of my dad and how he would always say "Don't date until you're 30", but also because I've never been attracted to a guy in my life. Forks doesn't really have much of a choice. Well, didn't.

"Have you met Banner? His favourite thing to do is embarrass people"

"Suppose you have a point"

"Oh I also know, you're kind, helpful and you don't judge people"

"you got that from the letters?"

"I got that from today" I looked into his eyes, my voice softening. I really liked his eyes, actually taking time to study them in the bright moonlight filtering in thanks to the full moon. His eyes searched mind until I broke contact. I couldn't have him get too close.

"Well let's see little one, what do I know about you. Well for starters, you are sarcastic, funny. You put up walls that block out the world and took Grandpa Joe three years to tare down. You mask your emotions expertly You miss you're family, you regret not knowing you're mum, you hate being venerable. You care so much about Robin that you are willing to give up your life for hers. You would do anything for your friends. Anything else"

"No I think you got it all" I was shocked to say the least. How could he know all that? What the hell had Banner been sending in those letters?

"You blush"

"I do not"

"You're blushing right now" damn he noticed that "so do you just randomly sit in peoples laps or am I the first" and as always in a slightly embarrassing situation

"No I love sitting in strangers laps, but only if they offer me candy first" I was starting to feel normal again, the sarcasm flowing through me like it usually did.

"So I guess I made a mistake"

"I think I made an exception this time. You're just cute" I teased, a smile spreading across his gorgeous face. How could I be here with him? How could this happen within a space of about six hours. It's just to possible. Maybe James did get to me.

"Cute huh?"

"very, like a bunny rabbit"

"Very masculine" he laughed pulling me closer to him

"they really are aren't they" sitting in silence for the moment, I rested my head against his chest. For some odd reason, I felt really safe with him. It was just this vibe I got, like I could trust him, and it went way beyond what I had herd about him from Banner.

"Oh and for the record, you put me in you're lap. I didn't voluntarily crawl into it"

"But you also haven't left yet" He had me there. Damn.

"Thank you" I whispered, breaking the comfortable silence that had formed between us.

"For what?"

"For taking my mind off it" as if I needed to explain what it was.

"Any time." he smiled, capturing my eye again "Now it's about to strike midnight, and I don't think it would be wise to stay outside any longer. Grandpa Joe has already peaked out of those windows 15 times"

"Well then" I unlocked his hands from around my waste with great reluctance and clambered off him, back onto the drivers seat. "Lead the way"

"Do you want me to take anything in?"

"Yeah, could you grab Robin's bag?" I smiled, passing it to him from the floor of the drivers side where it had fallen. I grabbed the photo album and my bin bag from the floor, swinging my legs out and landing on the pavement with surprising grace, only to stumble as I tripped over a loose paving stone. It really doesn't get old does it.

We entered the house to find Banner had gone to bed, and Carlisle was sitting up on his laptop, talking to someone over what seamed like Skype.

"Hey dad" Edward grinned, placing Robins stuff down by the bottom of the stairs "you talking to mum?"

"Yeah she's still -" I didn't hear the rest as I grabbed Robins stuff and creeped up the stairs to find her.

She was in the small room at the end of the hall, sleeping like the little angel she was. I was so attached to this kid that it wasn't good. She was out like a light, a very heavy sleeper which helped when I gently undressed her and put on her pyjamas. She only stirred a few times but was soon out of it when her head hit the pillow again. I put her favourite teddy bear next to her so she could hug him in the night. With one final kiss on the forehead I let her be in her land of dreams, where nothing could hurt her.

"Love you too mum" I could hear Edward as I walked down the stairs. I picked the photo album up from the bottom of the stairs where I had placed it and walked into the kitchen, intent on making a cup of tea. Tea was good. I like tea, I could drink a whole pot if I had the chance. It's simple, and It calms you down right away.

Banner better have some.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, cup of tea in my hands,photo album out in front of me I flipped through each page carefully

"Anything good?" Carlisle asked form be hind making me jump

"You scared me" I laughed, watching him as he poured himself a cup of tea and joined me at the table

"Well something tells me if I had attacked you, I doubt I would have won"

"I don't know, I don't have a trusty baseball bat in hand"

"How are you not in shock?"

"Please, I haven't slept in 72 hours. I'm not anything at the moment" emotion flickered across his face, something I chose to ignore. I did not need pity, I did not want pity. I can not stand pity. I don't know, there's just something about it that seams so false.

"what do you have there?"

"A photo album of my life when I was happy. It belonged to my dad. He used to be a cop" I passed him the album, showing him the one with Charlie in his first uniform, gun out in a James Bond pose which always made me laugh. Probably some of the best times were on Saturday night, which he always made sure he had off. We would get take out and sit in front of the TV, watching one of the James Bond movies from dad's collection. Good times.

"He's you're dad"

"Yep, Chief Charlie Swan was my dad" I awkwardly took a sip of my tea.

"that makes you Isabella Swan?"

"It sure does? Why?"

"Well, I grew up with him. Charlie Swan, was my best friend"

**thank you for all the review so far :) so keep telling me what you think **

**Ellie xx**


	6. Beginning of the End

**Chapter 6**

Morning came, with Carlisle promising to tell me all about my dad when I had gotten some sleep. Even sleep deprived I knew it wouldn't come. James was playing to heavily on my brain, so I just lay down next to Robin. She automatically curled into my side, still clutching her little teddy bear, her curls splayed out on the pillow.

I knew I wouldn't be able to keep her. Child Protective Services were bound to come after her after the police had spoken to me. Four more days and then I could legally look after her. But a lot can happen in four days, and it would take a lot to get her back. If she hadn't all ready gone to a family at that point. If she landed a good family, who could give her everything, then I would leave her alone. She would forget me and get on with her life.

I needed to stop thinking about this, so instead my mind wandered down to the boy on the couch downstairs, who was at this moment probably talking to his dad. After a sweet good night, I had slipped upstairs leaving them to do what ever. His mum and sister were flying in tomorrow when their house was sorted out. That's why Edward and Carlisle had come early, to sort out their house on the outskirts of Forks, hidden away in the forest.

Edward, with his safe arms and his amazing smile. Was I actually going to let myself dream for a moment. It was more then a moment, because Robin stirred in my arms at six in the morning. I was just getting to our wedding.

"Morning sleepy head"

"Bellaaaaa, what are you doing in my bed?"

"it just looked so comfy, that I had to sneak in and try it for myself" she giggled as I poked the tip of her nose, yawning and stretching out her little limbs, almost kicking me in the process

"Hey watch it little one" I giggled tickling her little tummy.

"Belly?"

"Yeah princess"

"What was going on between mummy and Daddy last night? Cus mummy got mad at daddy, then daddy started to hurt mummy and she started to cry." I guess the time had come to explain she will probably never see her parents again. I was still in shock, I thought she had slept through it all, but obviously not.

"you know how you get put on the naughty step when you do something bad? Well, other men have come and put daddy away in a naughty room because he has done something very bad"

"But when will he get out of the naughty room Belly"

"When he is told he can"

"What about mummy"

"I don't know."

"And if they have to go away for a long long time? You'll always be with me wont you Belly" I looked in her face, tears pricking at her eyes. I hated when she cried, it always broke my heart.

"I don't know Robin" I finally admitted. I was not going to lie to this girl and have her think we would be together forever when there would be a huge possibility that we would be separated.

We're not even related, that is my problem. Not by blood. And apparently blood is going to be the thing that matters most to the state.

"But I want you with me Belly"

"I know. I want that too. I love you Princess" I had to say it now whilst I still had the chance.

"Love you too Belly" she whispered, wrapping her arms around her neck.

A sudden knock at the door, and Banner was standing there in a moth eaten robe and fluffy bunny slippers. Now to say I was expecting to see that in the morning, was an understatement so I found myself laughing sooner then expected

"If you continue to laugh at me,you both wont get pancakes" he threatened,waving the spatula around at us, which prompted Robin to elbow me in the ribs "Belly, shhhhh. I want pancakes"

"Well go on then, ill meet you downstairs" I needed to change desperately, I still think there was a little splatter of blood on my top. Thank god Robin had not noticed it or else I would be forced to lie to her and tell her it's food colouring. She's three, she'll believe anything. She grabbed Banners hand with her tiny one and almost dragged him away from the bedroom, leading him downstairs. She was so strong for somebody so small.

Picking up the discarded bin bag in the corner, I searched through picking out a random outfit and slipping it on. It felt so good wearing something clean. Now only if I could have a shower. Finally I was ready to face the music. Well, as ready as I could ever be.

Everybody was already sitting at Banner's dining room table, plates at the ready with a stock of pancakes in the middle surrounded by bacon. "Wow, Banner who knew you could cook" I smiled at him, taking the seat net to Edward whispering 'morning' to him. His hand slipped under the table finding mine, and giving it a small squeeze. I squeezed back, letting him know that I was fine, for now. I just needed to act normal. For Robin's sake.

Carlisle excused himself from the table, a work call coming through on his cell. He was taking the Chief of Surgery at Forks General Hospital, which meant that we would probably bump into one another at some point. I was always there for something, be it a broken toe or sprained wrist. I was clumsy, I got that from Charlie.

"shut up or else you wont get any" he grumbled, flipping a pancake expertly in the pan.

"Yay, there's the grumpy Banner I know and love. I swear walking into the shop the other day to see Banner with a smile on his face was the creepiest thing I have ever seen" I said to Edward, a sleepy smile playing on his face. I guess the time change was starting to catch up to him now.

"I wandered when the sarcasm would return" he grabbed a plate sitting next to me.

"Did you miss it" I laughed as he turned to me, with a completely straight face

"Oh so much" sarcasm dripped form his voice making us all laugh, but leaving Robin slightly confused.

"You hypocrite" I smiled, for once actually enjoying breakfast. This was the first breakfast in a while that I had actually sat down with other people and ate. It felt good.

The past 24 hours had been so strange to me, roller-coaster emotions travelling through my system. I guess this was one of the high moments, and it actually included Banner. But no weed was in sight. Oh no, if he put weed in the pancakes -

"Of course. Do as I say, and not as I do"

"or what you'll make another batch of you're 'special' cupcakes" he flinched at that, probably doubting I would actually emotion that in front of his grandson. Please, if I could get my hands on the video I would defiantly be showing it to Edward. Possibly not Carlisle, I'm not sure how he would react to that.

Before he could answer, the doorbell rang, shattering the tension. "I'll get it" Edward volunteered, squeezing me knee before sliding out form his seat and making his way to the front door.

"You are not to tell anybody about last Christmas" Banner threatened, shoving a piece of crispy bacon into his mouth "do you understand me"

"Sir yes sir" I laughed, mock saluting him

"Good, if Carlisle find out about it, then I will have you're head"

"Hey Bella, it's for you" Edward mentioned to the two officers behind him. I could feel his eyes study my face as I gulped, all colour leaving me. Robin was sitting at the table, playing with the bacon, hardly noticing the two men that had just come in.

"Isabella Swan, my name is Detective Eric Yorkie and this is my partner Detective Sam Uley. We're here to ask you a few questions concerning the matter of James and Victoria Hunter?"

"Of course, right this way gentleman" Banner, still dressed in his robe and bunny slippers, ushered them onto the porch so we could talk in private. It was cold outside, making me pull my jacket closer to my body to stop me from shivering

"Stay" I asked him, knowing I would need somebody there with me. And it might as well be him, he would force the story out of me later anyway. With one last glance at Edward who gave me an encouraging smile and a wink, the back door closed.

**So it's time to face the music for Bella. As always, tell me what you think, I love hearing from you. **

**Ellie xx**


	7. The True Story

Chapter 7

"Do you mind if we record this" one of them asked me. I couldn't remember their names for the life of me. Not that it mattered, all I had to do was call them detective and they would listen. I shook my head, sitting down on a garden chair. It was a pretty decent garden actually. A spacious piece of grass with trees perfect for climbing. A willow tree was there in the back, it's branches hanging so low that anyone behind it would be totally obscured from view. At the moment, I wanted to disappear. Pushing a stay strand of hair out of my face, I turned to face my audience, ready to get on with the show.

"Your name is Isabella Swan?"

"Yes" I nodded, looking straight at them as I answered their questions. I had read somewhere that when asked a question, you always keep eye contact. It helps them to know you're telling the truth.

"you're the daughter of Charlie Swan yes?"

"Yes I am" I smiled a little. God dad, why did you have to go get shot? Didn't you promise me you would come home.

"Best Chief this town ever saw" the one with the moustache smiled. To be honest they both looked like stereotyped detectives, with the addition of facial hair on one of them and a built in tan on the other. "Damn right that boy was" Banner piped in, making me giggle a bit.

"Thank you" I whispered. He had been damn good at his job, always taking pride in the work he did.

"Now this is concerning the matter of you're adopted family, James and Victoria Hunter?" a slight nod of the head, and the detective stole a quick glance at his note pad. I guess the hard stuff was about to come.

"When did the abuse start" and there it was. Straight in there with that one. I guess I should get this over with with. Stealing a glance at Banner, who winked at me in a way only he could, letting me know everything was going to be all right. No matter what, everything was going to be all right because I wasn't alone. I guess I had forgotten that in the past couple of days. But I couldn't get emotional through this. It just wouldn't help if I ended up in tears, so I became a robot.

"On me or Victoria?"

"Which ever came first" he sat back in his chair. Both of them just staring at me. I had heard about these two from my dad. Cocky arrogant young thing he had called them, censored of course

"The first time I ever saw James get angry, it had been a month into my adoption, and he had been drinking. He had had a bad day at work, came home early and headed straight for the bottle. It was Saturday night, and Victoria was out. I don't know where, she was pretty private, and that used to drive James crazy. He was pretty paranoid" probably because of the various drugs he had pumped into his system over the years. But I couldn't say that. I had never actually seen him take the drugs. I had never seen him as much as smoke. Victoria on the other hand wasn't as careful.

"I was thirteen at the time, having been in foster care for two years previous so I had some experience with this. I knew the signs. He didn't really punched me, just grabbed my arm hard, leaving a bruise. But I dodged out of his grip and ended up in my room. I pushed a pretty heavy dresser in front of my door knowing I would not want to go out until he had slept whatever it was off. And I knew I did not want him to come in. So I turned up the radio they had put in the corner real loud, and had music blasting over him, so it somewhat drowned out the noise. The next morning I found him sleeping outside of my room with hole in the wall having punched it the night before. I was all ready working for Banner at this point so I had money saved up to buy a dead bolt and put it one my door one night when I was alone."

The tanned one was taking notes I guess as a back up. Abbreviated of corpse, I could read his writing upside down form where I was sitting. After he had finished, Moustache looked me in the eye and asked "what happened then?"

Yeah, what happened then. A lot of things really. you're life just becomes one big hazy blur of a nightmare. One where you're kept on constant edge of fighting and giving up, with something always pulling you back. My something became Robin. She had always been worth fighting for.

"from then on I was smart enough to do my chores, my school work, get home from work, have dinner ready and hide in my room by the time he came home. Sometimes I could hear him and Victoria arguing downstairs. He would call her names, she would scream something back at him, then I could hear a distinctive slap. It's a pretty small house, and sound travels"

Probably why Robin had heard something. You can only protect so much before something comes along.

"After a couple of months of this, Victoria got pregnant This was good. Something she had wanted for a while but just wasn't happening. She quite drinking, coming and whatever else she was shooting into her system and for once we were acting like a happy family. I was still tentative towards spending any amount of time with them, but more and more we sit down and have family meals. We were happy. And then Robin was born. And I turned from full time maid, to full time maid and nanny. I was to do the 2 am feeding's, the nappy changes and everything. Victoria became a stay at home mum, but was only home when I was at school or work. The rest of the time she was either sleeping or out. I guess nobody told her a baby was for life."

A chuckle came from my throat, empty. I resented her, I always had. As much as I loved Robin, I hated being so sleep deprived. I was basically a single mum at 14, somewhere I never thought I would be. A cough from Moustache prompted me out of my head, and back into reality.

"for the first couple of months everything was normal. James wouldn't drink around the baby, which meant he would come home sober and happy. Sometimes we wouldn't see him till the next morning. Victoria developed depression after the baby, something she never really got over. That lead her and James to fight more and more. And, a year after the baby, everything was back to the way it was before. Except this time I had taken to hiding out in Robins room instead of my own.

The worst morning was when I came down at 6 to feed Robin, and found Victoria at the bottom of the stairs bleeding, James no where to be found so I called 911 and she ended up at the hospital. James was all ready there due to a broken hand. He said he had gotten into a bar fight before hand, and Victoria said she had just tripped down the stairs. I put two and two together but James scared the living daylights out of me. With one look form him I had shut up and we were all on our way home."

Deep breaths, Bella, deep breaths. I could feel Banner squeeze my knee, giving me his support but I couldn't look at him. I wasn't looking at anyone. I was staring down at the tape recorder that was collecting my past into one little nutshell. That kind of creeped me out.

"It carried on for a couple of years. The constant fighting, the blood I had to clean up, the needles, the drugs, the alcohol. Victoria got into some of the hard stuff, cocaine, heroine, slipping further and further into depression that not even Robin crying could rose her. One the outside we were the perfect family. James the rich guy form birth with the perfect wife, and their perfect little baby and their adopted daughter.

I had hire a baby sitter. Sometimes I would be in the house, and she was just so I could do my homework. But also for the times They both wouldn't be there. I knew their schedule and I planned it in a way that I would always be home before them, allowing Poppy to help for a couple of hours and allowing me to work to save up. If for nothing else but a small flat I would get when I was 18 where I would take Robin away and raise her. It was a bad environment to live in for both of us, my escape being work and school, even though school wasn't much of one. But I enjoy working. I guess I get that from my dad."

Dad.

"So yesterday I was working. Got up early, Victoria already up and surprisingly clean. I hate leaving Robin with Victoria, I suppose I could be called irresponsible for doing it, but I needed money. And I had taken her stash and hidden it away where she wouldn't find it and use it around her daughter. But Saturday had always been mummy daughter day. I got to work, had a good day at work, met Banner's family and got a call from the afternoon baby sitter. Once again James had had a bad day at work and had come home early. Only this time I wasn't in the house. In case of emergency, I placed a baseball bat in the front bushes which came in useful yesterday.

I pulled up to the house, Poppy and Robin hiding in Robins room, dead bolted in so I knew they would be safe. James was shouting at Victoria, that much was obvious. I tried to sneak past him to the stairs, but he saw me, shoved Victoria aside and headed straight for me. Drunk again sticking of his usual vodka and whisky and whatever he could get his hands on.

He grabbed my leg as I tried to run, and I hit my head on the banister. Now I am not good with blood, but I had to push through for Robin at least. He dragged me down until I was beneath him, started to shove his hands down my pants saying something like "Now I'm finally going to get my reward".

Then I kind of went crazy, and all the training dad had taught me kicked in. I got a good grip on the bat, and swung hard enough to knock out, just not hard enough to kill. He went limp. Victoria was passed out on the couch. I ran upstairs, got Robin and Poppy, threw everything I own into my bin liner and ran"

Everything was silent. I couldn't speak any more. Wouldn't speak any more. I shut down, blocking out the world. My story was out there. Banner had herd. Herd that I had almost been raped. And suddenly it al seamed so real.

Everything had gone past dream mode, gone past the whole "maybe it hadn't really happened, maybe it was just a nightmare" phase I had been living in since I was thirteen.

The click of the recorder alerted me awake.

"I think we have everything we need. We will be in touch" and just like that, they were gone, taking their evidence with them and leaving me and Banner sitting outside.

"Wait" I called after them, both of them stopping to look at me "What's going to happen now?"

"Well now we're going to file this evidence against them, give it to the DA and hopefully get a court trial set up. We will be in touch because you can testify"

But I didn't care about that. I was over that. I knew testifying was going to be a possibility, but I just didn't have the energy to care about that right now.

"and Robin? What's going to happen to Robin?" I pleaded, standing up and facing them.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but that's not our department"

Moustache said, with some hint of emotion on his face. If it was pity then I was going to loose it. I can't stand pity. Everybody would deal with it at the orphanage, when you would meet families they would come in smiling always, but there was pity beneath that. I hated pity.

One last final glance back at me, and they both turned and walk out of the house, leaving me standing there.

"So I guess this is a bad time to offer you a cupcake?" Banner whispered in my ear. I spun around to him, and launched myself into his arms. For the second time in the space of about 12 hours I was crying fully into a guys shirt. Only this time it didn't feel half as comforting as when Edward did it.

I really need to sleep.

**So that is Bella's story from James and Victoria. As always tell me what you think :) and to those who wanted the chapters longer, how much longer where you thinking? Just so I have something to go on**

**Ellie xx**


	8. Family is Deeper then Blood

Chapter 8

Pumpkin rolled a long at a steady speed, Robin next to me singing loudly to the radio even tough she didn't know all the words. We were on our way to her grandparents, leaving the boys to do whatever they wanted.

Joan and Keith lived half way between Port Angeles and Forks, living just off the main road at the edge of a huge lake. Keith had come from old money which he had used to by the lake house with the most amazing view, and an amazing penthouse apartment in NYC. I had seen the pictures and it just looks like heaven. Joan had been an interior designer with her own very successful company, so of course, she designed the amazing interior of their home. I could tell she missed her job, but she was almost 90 now. Slowing down had been hard for both of them, but they needed to do it. And they did it in style.

We pulled up to their house upon the lake and I could see Keith and Joan sitting on their front porch. They were James' parents, even though he was nothing like them. I spent the odd day with them with Robin and they were so nice and welcoming. We were baking and laughing for most of the day, settling down to watch a movie of Robin choice at the end of it – which of course was a Disney one – stuffed with chocolate chip cookies and cakes.

And now I felt like I had betrayed them some how, by not telling them about James. So I stayed behind as Robin ran up and jumped into Joan's arms, watching as they laughed. Keith was sitting down on the bench still as Robin climbed onto his lap, snuggling into his side. Now that was a family, the proper family that she deserved.

"Bella?" Joan called, walking down the steps towards me "Hey" I smiled shyly. I had no idea how she would react to this, and once again the feeling of panic swept over me. I pushed that down as her arms circled around me, for an old woman, she was pretty fit and not as frail as you would expect an 89 year old to me.

"are you staying for tea?" she asked, a hopeful look on her face

"Not today" I whispered, know I just had to be alone for a couple of hours "I just came to drop Robin off"

One last glance at the porch, at the smiling happy faces, and I turned back to the car. "Bella" Joan called out to me, making me turn one last time "I'm sorry" she whispered. "See you for dinner, and that is not a question. We need to talk"

I smiled nodding slightly, finding the handle on the car and sliding into the drivers seat and driving away before I let myself get sucked into it all.

I have never given up hope of being happy. My life long dream is to be happy, and I don't care where it is or what I end up doing. But over the years, it started to feel more like more a pipe dream then anything else. I mean I will escape someday, I will have to start a life away from all this doing something. But will I be happy in a desk job, sitting there day in day out answering to somebody? I guess I already have the experience though I doubt they will make me clean.

I often daydream about what life would be like without James and Victoria, without the pressure and without the constant never ending parade of crap that just kept falling on me.

I pulled up into the familiar car park, parked Pumpkin and got out. This park always made me feel that somehow I was closer to my dad, that he was still here with me. And reminds me that no matter what I think or what happens, my life could have been a lot worse. Dad could of given me up at the hospital, the second mum died. Instead we had 11 amazing, awkward and happy years together creating so many memories that I try and try to cling on to.

The majority include my three best friends. Now I have never been a social butterfly, but I've always had these friends from birth. Angela Webber the Pastors daughter was one, along with Jasper Hale and Emmett McCarthy. We had all met in first grade, and had been inseparable ever since.

They were even with me through adoption. Thank god I hadn't been moved to Seattle or else I would have lost them. They were my source of happiness, always there to cheer me up. And I hadn't even called them about this.

Sitting in the bleachers at the ball park where Charlie' s ashes had been scattered, I pulled out my mobile phone. Hardly one of those blackberry's, but apparently I needed one so Victoria could shout at me over the phone and tell me to do stuff. And before I could even touch a button, I all I herd from the other side of the field was "Fancy meeting you here stranger". And the only person who could shout all the way across the ball park and still be herd clear as crystal was the one, the only, Emmett McCarthy.

There they stood, making their way towards me across the field, Angie carrying her guitar and the boys with their football. Both were on the Forks High Football team, which of course meant that Angie and I went to the ones we could. And they were so good.

Jasper was fast , able to clear the field in no time flat. He was a runner by nature anyway, able to dip, duck, dive and dodge out of the way of anything coming his way. We had nicknamed him Speedy Gonzales, and when I say we, I mean Emmett.

Emmett was pure 250lb's of muscle. 6 foot 6 inches tall, he towered over most of the team but he would always be that loveable giant teddy bear that I had known as a child. He was part of defence as far as I understood, tackling people and protecting the QB.

Angie didn't play football. She stayed as far away from sports as she could, most of the time finding refuge in the music room with the piano. That's where the three of us had found her, first day freshman year, hunched over the keyboard in an empty room. So of course, we joined her there, choosing to stay well away from the Cafateria.

Angie place her guitar on the ground a few feet away and ran the rest of the way until she was hugging me. It was like she already knew. But then again, I bet she did. Her mum was a nurse at Forks General, so I bet she had herd something. Maybe Mrs. Webber had seen James as he went in and old Angie. Now that thought scared me

"Where have you been these past few days' darlin, we were starting to worry" Jasper asked in his smooth southern accent as hugged me round Angie

The boys didn't know a thing. Of course, James being arrested last night, and the fact that we're in quite a secluded spot anyway meaning no neighbours meant that rumours about us didn't get out. And Angie wouldn't have told them even if she did know something.

"Bella?" Angie whispered worriedly

"James and Victoria -" my throat closed up, not allowing me to continue.

"What have they done now?" Emmett growled wrapping his arms around my back and squeezing me. Only this time, pain was added from the bruises left by a certain somebody. He let go quickly, everybody did, ans I bent over trying to breath through the pain.

"Bella" the warning in his voice made me thankful I had put James in the hospital before he had a chance to. What I did was minor compared to what Emmett could and probably would do.

"why don't we sit down?"

Making our way over to the bleachers, I sat down on Emmett's lap as his arms circled round me protectively, Angie was in a similar position with Jasper. It's just how we were, protective of each other. I couldn't loose them. I just couldn't. And on some level I knew they didn't want to loose me. Since dad's death...well the boys took over the protective side of things.

I grabbed Angie's hand, leaning into Emmett's chest.

"James and Victoria are in prison. Well Victoria is, I don't know if James has come out of the hospital yet"

"What happened?" Jasper growled as Emmett's grip on me tightened. And for the second time that day, I told them everything. Well, a watered down version of everything so they got all the facts, just not the details. By the end of it the guys looked about ready to go on a rampage and Angie was crying, which prompted em to open my arms – there wasn't any way in hell Emmett was going to let go of me – which she and jasper fell into. One of our group hugs.

Then I told them about the good part. Edward. And Carlisle. And the fact that Carlisle knew Charlie which I had yet to ask him about. By the end of it, I was blushing , which made Angie Giggle and the boys go into over-protective mode – as if they weren't already there- like they did any time one of us mentioned a boy.

"Guys calm down, Edwards a good guy." well he's more then good, but I wasn't going to let them know that. Edward had become a lot in a short space of time, and most of it I wasn't ready to admit yet, even to myself.

"How can you be sure?"

"He's related to Banner and he has yet to be disowned. How bad can he be?" they had all met Banner when they had come to see me at work. Angie was actually at the Christmas party where Banner had catered. Fortunately she had gotten there late and was warned not to touch the cupcakes. Of course he had grown attached to Em and Jazz, fist bumping them every time they came in the shop which as funny in it's self.

"He is fine guys. I know what my gut says and it's telling me to trust him"

"I know what that blush says and it's tell me that you've left out some details about him" Jazz accused making Angie giggle some more as I blushed deeper

"yes detail I think you would rather not know"

"Oh really" Em cracked his knuckles making us all laugh.

"Yes really Em. I am allowed to make new friends aren't I?"

"No" all three of them chorused, which them made us all burst out into laughter. We all had other friends outside the group. Well, they did. Thanks to my situation I had become a social hermit, hardly having any time for a social life outside the safety of the group. Seriously I couldn't ask for any better friends.

"Well, anyway, Edward and his sister Alice will be starting school on Monday. Well I guess tomorrow now. And you will be kind to them, you will make them feel welcome and you will be happy about it" I out on my best mom voice, which of course earned me a chorus of

"Yeah okay Bella"

"good" I giggled as I tried to detach myself form Emmett. It was getting late now, darker in the evenings as well so soon it would be pitch black "now if you guys don't mind, I ave to get back to my little one that is waiting at her grandparents for me"

"And how is little miss Robin?" Angie asked. They had become so attached to her as well. Because my social life didn't extend outside of my house, they bought it to me. Bringing round Em's x box and Angie's guitar and Jasper's mums chilli poppers – some of the best things ever – we kind of had our own little party whilst we baby sat. and Robin was so comfortable around them now, that I think she thought of them as family. It made me realise that I wasn't the only one that would miss her if she left.

"She's doing good" I finally whispered, turning around to face them

"What's going to happen to her?"

"I don't know. I keep asking and asking that question and all I get is I don't know"

"Don't worry Bells, we'll sort it out between us. We're smart people" Em smiled reassuring ly, standing up for one last hug

"I'm sorry I didn't realise you qualified as a person, I thought the government had ruled you mutant" Jasper quipped back, causing Emmett to swing at him.

"God, what would I do without you guys?" I whispered, bury my face into Angie's jacket as I hugged her good night.

"Well, let's hope you never have to find out" she laughed back, one final tear running down her face which I brush out of the way "I'm so glad you're safe"

"Love you Bells" Emmett smiled, squeezing the life out of me, which made me flinch in slight pain. But it was worth it.

With one last goodbye, I left the ball park and made my way over to Keith and Joan's Lake house. Firing off one quick text to Banner telling him I was okay and that I would be home after dinner, I made my way inside the amazing house that smelled so good from all the cooking going on. Only to find Robin sitting on the floor watching Cinderella smiling her little face off.

See to me, this was happiness. Robin smiling with Disney playing in the background, food going in the oven made by loving grandparents with a Banner waiting for us to get home. And an Edward somewhere in the mix with Carlisle that held stories about my dad that I never knew. Things were finally getting better, and I hoped it never ended.

**A bit of a long chapter, so tell me what you think. Bella does actually have friends, and loyal ones at that :) hope you guys had a good Easter, and once again thanks for all the reviews **

**Ellie xx**


	9. We Are A Family

Chapter 9

"Banner, we're back" I shouted as I got to the front door. Carlisle was here, his car in the driveway, and I could hear a female laugh echo through the house. I guess his wife had daughter had arrived and they had sorted out their house. I shifted Robin up on my hip higher, trying to juggle thee three year old, her bag and a tin of chocolate chip cookies Joan had insisted I take.

"Spanner" Robin mumbled sleepily against my shoulder, he grip on my neck. It had been a great night for her, watching Disney film after Disney film, getting me to sing along to The Little Mermaid when I arrived.

"Hey Bells" Edward smiled, walking though to meet me "Need any help?"

"Yeah, take these through to the kitchen" I handed him the tin, "I'll be there in a minute, just need to put Robin to bed" I smiled, earning me a smile In return that made my heart skip a beat "Oh, and don't let Banner near them or else there wont be any for anybody else"

"okay" he laughed, taking them through to the kitchen as I walked upstairs. I place Robin on her bad, putting her bag down next to her and slipping her out of her day dress. Today had been one of the bets days I had had in a while, well the second part had. First part not so much. But now that was over for now, I could move on with everything, dealing with one step at a time.

Joan had come up with an interesting idea. We both go live with them. They could take care of Robin during the day, and I will come help out at night. She had even called me family. And even if she did feel responsible for her sons actions, I was defiantly thinking about my options. This way, I could stay with Robin.

I followed the sound of laughter into the kitchen where everybody was sitting there and laughing. I never really realised how handsome Carlisle and Edward were, but with the addition of Esme it just kind of hits you. Alice wasn't around but judging by the gene pool I doubt she was any less attractive.

"and you must be Bella" the woman I assumed was Esme came p to me and actually hugged me. Now I had never met this woman before in my life, and here we were in my bosses kitchen, hugging. She was so warm and sweet that you kind of just have to hug back. It would be rude not too. At least she didn't squeeze too hard on the bruises so it was relatively pain free.

"You look just like you're mother when she was your age" she let go of me, stoking the piece of hair out of my face. Somebody handed me a cup of tea which I gratefully took and want to sit down at the table with the rest of them.

"You knew my mum?" I took the seat next to Edward, and automatically he took my hand. I couldn't explain what that did to me. It made me feel safe, cared for whilst his touch just set me on fire.

"Please, Renee and I were practically sisters when we were growing up. Actually I do believe I am your godmother. I am just so sorry we haven't been here to look after you. After all you've been through" she sat down opposite me, taking my other hand

"Esme, it's fine"

"No its not. I told Renee and Charlie we would be there for you if anything were to happen to them" I could tell she was beating

"You didn't know anything had happened to dad in the first place and anyway, everything has worked out fine now. Keith and Joan have offered Robin and I a place to live"

"James' parents?" Banner asked sneaking a cookie form the tin. I laughed as he stuffed it into his mouth.

"yeah, they said I could come live with them. They live half way between Port Angeles and Forks, so the commute to work will be shorter, and I wont have to give up Robin. Win Win"

"And Robin is..." I could tell Esme was thinking the worst, trying so hard not to be judgemental about it as well. But the truth was I had never had a boyfriend, so I would never be in the teen mom situation.

"Robin is my little sister" Esme gave a sigh of relief, making me giggle. It was late and that was the easiest thing to say, and Carlisle can fill her in later. Edwards hand left mine, but contact wasn't lost for long as his arm found it's way round the back of my chair. Looking at his face, I could see a smile gracing his lips as he sipped his mug. Having never being in a situation remotely similar to this, I didn't no what to do. But I wasn't going to question it, I was way too tired for something like that.

I could see the approving looks form Carlisle, Esme with her eyebrow raised and Banner with his hand still in the cookie jar. I guess some things never change

"ooooh Eddie's got a girlfriend" a small joking comment came from the door. "shut up Alice" Edward grumbled whilst I giggled.

Alice was tiny. Well, not as tiny as Robin, but still, for an 18 year old girl she was short, With short dark hair that framed her face perfectly. For twins Edward and Alice looked nothing alike.

"Hey, I'm Alice and I have heard all about you Bella. We're going to be the best of friends"

"If you say so" I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"I do, I do. Now I know we all have school tomorrow, which I can't wait for. I'm a little bit sick of being home-schooled to be honest" I could relate to that. School did come as an escape from home for me as well. For a while you can pretend your normal and the world will be all all right.

"Bella" a little voice came to my attention. Robin stood there, crying slightly, clutching her teddy bear. I rushed to her, crouching down so I was face to face with her

"What's wrong baby?" I brushed the hair out of her face, catching a tear that was rolling down her face.

"Daddy wasn't being very nice" she started to cry, which broke my heart. Pulling her too me I stood up as she buried her head in my shoulder. Everybody was looking at me, all with different expressions

"Shh, it's over baby. I'm going to take Robin to bed. Night guys" I smiled at the room, hearing an echo of good nights an sleep wells.

"Remember what I told you when you had a nightmare huh?"

"To think of my favourite things" she whispered, sniffling a little. We finally got to her bedroom, and I sat down on her bed with her still clinging to me. Leaning up against the all,she shifted round in my lap so we were both comfortable

"Thats right. Now think very hard about those things. I'll be right here." we sat in silence for a few minutes, until she had calmed down for a bit. Her breathing was steady

"Belly" tiredness was in her voice. It wasn't hard to calm her down after she had a nightmare, she would be sleeping in a minute.

"Yeah honey?"

"will you sing to me" how could I say no to that

"Of course, what do you want to hear?"

"Something from...Cinderella I think"

"Cinderella huh? You like that one do you?"

She nodded her little and I started to think of the song she wanted. Of course, I knew it. I also knew she would be asleep by the end of it.

"So this is love, Mmmmmm  
>So this is love<br>So this is what makes life divine

I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm  
>And now I know<br>The key to all heaven is mine

My heart has wings, Mmmmmm  
>And I can fly<br>I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky  
>So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of<br>Mmmmmm  
>Mmmmmm<br>So this is love

Her breathing slowed down as I finished singing, and I knew she was asleep, once again in her world of dreams where she would stay for the rest of the night.

**More E&B will come up, just trust me on this. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and tell me what you think :) **

**Ellie xx**


	10. Mixing Old With New

Chapter 10

After I put Robin to bed finally and went to bed myself, it became the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen. Well, it was the first night I had slept in a while, so when I closed my bedroom door and lay my head on the pillow, I was out like a light.

It had been a beautiful dream. For some reason, we were dancing in a garden with blossom off the surrounding trees floating down around us. I couldn't dance and we just kept laughing and he tried to help but it wasn't working and we just burst into hysterics. He kept stealing kisses every now and again, and they just all felt amazing , catching me off guard every now and again. God I wasn't going to be able to look at him in the face again because I would just end up attacking him.

Once again, moving way to fast.

I knew we were moving way too fast. Well I was, because even though I knew it wasn't right right now, I didn't want to stop it. I had never experienced some thing like this. At all. I mean I had Mike Newton – man whore on the Football team – hit on me, but it was Mike, he hit on everyone.

I woke up in the morning to a mean little Robin disturbing my dream. She was to go to pre-school today, which she absolutely loved, then Joan would be picking her up and I would be coming back to Banners to pack our things and go. Banner was upset about it, even if he wasn't going to admit it.

And I did love Banner's house. It was homey, with pictures of Carlisle growing up, his parents before the accident, Edward and Alice as younger children. There was one of Carlisle and a boy that I guessed was Charlie. Dad. Banner had known my dad. Of course he did. Now thinking about it, I caught a glimpse of Banner at Charlie's funeral. How could I not have recognised him? He did stand in the back, but it was so clearly Banner. Dad knew Banner. Grew up with him even. That explained a lot. But I could tell Banner had been such a good dad to both boys. Dad hadn't really had much of an upbringing. My grandparents weren't very nice at all, not like James nasty though which was good. It's just dad really didn't get along with them. And I guess, Banner had been an escape.

It was 7am and I was struggling with Robin, getting ready for pre-school with her dressing and the bathing and the eating. Banner had already gone to work where i would be joining him later for the afternoon shift. Meanwhile I had to get to school before Alice and Edward turned up, I promised them I would. So I was on the way to school after handing off Robin at daycare.

School seamed so weird to be going back too after my weekend. It reminded me of the weeks after Charlie had died. Something happens to you and while your whole world is destroyed and in ruins, the whole world carries on around you as If nothing had happened. Kind of surreal. Only to be broken out of my trance state by Angela as she ran up and threw her arms around me.

"Bells, you're here"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Emmett and I had a bet going on that you wouldn't show up today and you just won em $50"

"I am so happy for you" I laughed as I removed her hands from my neck.

"I knew you would be. How you doing? How's the head?"

"not too bad this time, and the head is fine. Mild concussion,no dizziness so nothing to worry about." Angela has always been the one of us that worries the most. She also over-thinks and lacs confidence in herself which is why she has yet to ask Ben Cheany out on a date yet because man does that boy have no balls when it comes to girls. He is so cute though. Stuttering and blushing his way through an

"How's you? I mean apart from being $50 dollars richer"

"I have told Emmett time and time again that he should not bet. It is not my fault I'm taking his money. Oh, mum and dad have started to fight again" and here it was, the normal teenage problems that I just loved hearing about. I don't know what it is, I guess it added normalcy to my life and we got to make fun of the popular people by over-using the phrase "Oh my God"

"What about this time?" I looped my arm though hers, walking through the car park and coming to the picnic benches that sat outside whilst we waited for the boys. They were always late, which was good seeing as now Angela would get to meet Alice and Edward before them. Ease them into the whole group of friends thing.

"mum's overspending. You know what she's like with a credit card, and when she sees something"

"that woman has just got to grab it doesn't she"

"It's actually kind of scary going shopping with her you know"

"Yes I know, I have been there"

"oh god, I remember that day?" Angela gasped and started to laugh. It had been one of the few days when I had taken the afternoon off, and I had bumped into Angela and Mrs. Webber in Port Angeles. She took one look at me and proceeded to buy me a whole new wardrobe for me, and about half of Port Angeles for herself and Angie. The two of us kind of went into shock for most of it, just watching piece of clothing after clothing fly off the shelves. That woman has a gift and god if she uses it for evil, we will all be doomed.

"Do you? I think I've repressed it way too far back in my mind."

"Bella?"

"Yeah Angie? Angie?" and then I turned to look at whatever Angela was looking at. A Bright Yellow car, sporty, posh and fast as hell rolled into the car park and parked so gracefully there could be only one driver. Alice Cullen.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Yes" I laughed as Alice sprung out of the car with one very graceful bounce. Edward walked out and I swear to god my heart stopped beating for a second. He could not look that good, but he does. What have I gotten myself into.

"There she is" I herd Alice shriek as she dragged Edward half way across the car park to me.

"Bella Bella Bella" she gasped as she hugged me harder then what Angela had. It was funny because everybody was looking at us. Even Tanya Denali, the resident school bitch. Had managed to tear herself away from her mirror to stare.

"Morning Alice. Edward" I laughed. She let go, to go hug Angela who was a little shell shocked, making us all laugh. Whilst they introduced themselves to each other, Edward hugged me, and because he was taller, it felt so good to be wrapped In his arms whilst he lay his chin on my head.

"Morning Bella"

"Is she always like this" I laughed, reluctant to let go of this protective cuccon I had built for myself in Edwards arms.

"unfortunately yes. Be glad we managed to calm her down last night, she was just so excited to see you"

"Oh I am glad. But seriously, is she so excited that she's now going to go hug the whole student population?"

"no, she's just hugging Angela because Grandpa Joe told us about your friends last night"

"he did?"

"Yeah,telling us all about what great friends you've had and how he's glad you have somebody on your side. He also warned me about Emmett. Should I be worried"

"Be afraid, be very afraid" Angela quoted form her favourite movie that she has made us watch over 70 times. I was about to reply, when the roar of Emmett's engine caught our attention. Oh god, another display of man coming our way. This was going to get interesting.

"hey Emmett" Angela called from across the lott "Guess who showed up?"

"She didn't" his face fell as he took my tiny form in. I had detached myself rather reluctantly from Edward before Emmett came up. You don't really want to anger the beast on a Monday morning. Not a smart idea

"What have I told you about betting?" I laughed as he picked me up in his big bear squeeze. He held me a foot above him which was always fun

"that it's wrong and I shouldn't do it?"

"That's right and do you listen?"

"No"

"And are you going to pay Angela"

"Yes"

"Good boy" I patted his head as he let me down, the others laughing at his little puppy dog face. Fishing out his wallet from his back pocket, he handed Angie the money, her with a smug smile on her face as she waved it around in front of him.

"Yeah Emmett, listen to mummy" Jasper laughed from behind us. Jasper had a certain silent way about him that still creeped us. You could never really no when or where Jasper was going to appear, and sometimes he could be down right freaky. His favourite holiday is Halloween for a reason.

Alice started at him, eyes wide and a slight blush tainting her cheeks. I have seen that look before, Angela does It every time she looks across at Ben and it's probably graced my face every time I look at Edward. She likes Jasper. He took one look at her and I swear he was about to drop to his knees and worship the ground she walked on.

"And who do we have here then?" and now I guess it's time for the formal introductions

"Emmett, Jasper, meet my new friends Alice and Edward" Emmett started to size Edward up. Jasper just stared at Alice and Vice versa. Me and Angie just left them too it, if Edward could handle Emmett, he would be in the group. And not many people could handle Emmett.

Before too long the bell rang, and slowly the student population of Forks High filtered into the building. Another day of school was about to begin, and as usual I welcomed the normal. And now Edward was here, I could tell it was going to be an interesting day.

**Sorry I didn't update yesturday, but I was busy. But I have a chapter for you now, and I guess you know the drill :) please tell me what you think, I do love hearing from you **

**Ellie xx**


	11. Small Towns Can't Handle Big Scandels

Chapter 11

"Hey Bella, looking good"

Mike Newton. Dear god give me strength.

His eyes raked my body, making me feel very uncomfortable. Emmett and Jasper can't stand him, which is hilarious it it's own way. They just hit him twice as hard on the field, but then again that doesn't improve what is going on up there.

Unfortunately, my locker was separated from everybody else's, so it would be a good five minutes before Emmett came to walk me to class, meaning I would have to wait here and hang out with the major dochebag and his little pose before they got here.

"Mike" I acknowledge reluctantly. Here we go again,same time, same place, right outside my locker, everyday. At least somethings never change.

"So what do you say to you, me, dinner, Friday, my place" his place? What his parent's basement

"I say no, never, not in a million years"

The thing is, Mike could be a decent guy. He had potential, he had the all American boy looks with the muscles and the winning smile. Too bad he had to turn sleeze ball or else he could have been pretty decent boyfriend material.

"So you'll give it up to your step father but you wont even date me" he and his little cronies round him laughed at that.

"What did you say to me?" my face went blank. Completely void of emotion. I didn't want to shut down, but I had to.

"Everybody knows Bella. You're a little slut for daddy. So stop playing hard to get because we both know who you gave it up to" his hand slid down my cheek making my skin crawl and making me want to slam his face into my locker door.

"What did you say to her" I turned round to find Edward Jasper and Emmett standing behind me, looking like they were about to murder somebody.

"Oh look it's a new kid. What did she give some to you to?" Mike laughed, looking slightly scared but hiding it not well at all.

I grabbed Edward's arm before he could lunge "please, I can handle this." I told the guys, Emmett taking one look at my face and nodding slightly. He had only ever seen this look once before, and that had been the day after it all started.

I shut down completely. Block out the world, block out my emotions and project this confident woman that can't be phased.

"Mike?" I turned round to face the group of guy, who were ll just standing there laughing at me. But I got into Mike's face anyway, angling myself so I seamed taller.

"First of all, I was never trying to play hard to get. I was playing never going to get. And now you have just sealed any tiny little possible chance of me sleeping with you away, because not only have you called me a slut, but you same to have become an expert on a situation you know nothing about. Now the only thing I have to say to you is this. After this weekend, when It came down to James and I, only one of us ended up in the hospital, and is probably still there. Can you guess who it is?"

with that I walked passed the group of boys, and towards my first class without even looking back to see what damage Jasper and Emmett were conflicting on Mike.

Edward ran up behind me, trying to talk to me.

"Bella?"

"They know" was all I said, walking by him. He grabbed my arm pulling me to a jolting stop.

"How could they?"

"It's the dangers of living in a small town Edward, nothing is private. Even if you don't have neighbours, words gets out. It's amazing nobody found out about what was going on before really."

"Amazing? Bella?"

"Look Edward. This is all going to Explode one way or another. I will not escape the harassment, because that is what my fellow peers at this school like to do to anyone stuck in a scandel. It was bound to come out in the paper at some point, and short of moving town, which is never going to happen, I can't escape it. It's not possible. So I deal. I shut myself down. One more year, and then we're all gone, and everything said in high school becomes irrelevant. Now what room you in next?" he didn't understand I know, but he was learning

"Mr Brady, English" his look of concern didn't vanish, but I was grateful for the change of subject.

"well, then it looks like we're in the same class. Let's go before the bells goes." I gave him a small smile, grabbed his hand – trying to ignore the amazingly tingly feeling shooting down my arm – and pulled him along the corridor to English. It was going to be a long day.

I finally made it to Lunch, stopping off at my locker on the way so I could put some With all the whispering and the talking about me, it was driving me up the wall, so I took out my beat up old MP3 Angela leant me, plugged the ear phones in and blocked out the world when I wasn't with a friend.

Alice was surprisingly non-judgemental about the whole, and she was so nice. We had calculus together, and we were both so helpless at it, that we just sat there through the whole thing and laughed about it. And she showed me some of her sketches, and I am now so jealous of her talent. She's is going to do great things one day I swear, taking over the world one clothing store at a time.

But when I wasn't with her or with Edward – who just kept sending me thoughtful and sad looks – or the others who just ignored it as we usually did, It was like I couldn't escape it. And It would be all right if they had just been talking about James, but no, Mikes little show this morning was sweeping round the school, and apparently getting some rave reviews.

"Bells?" I herd as someone jerked one earphone out, making me jump slightly

"Hey Emmett" I let the mask that had grown throughout the day drop the second I was with a friend. I couldn't keep this up, and I knew by the end of the day ill be so

"Who do I have to punch?" was always his answer to these types of situations. When Angela's boyfriend Eric broke up with her, Eric had ended up in the hospital for a week due to a foot ball incident. Emmett had accidentally hit him to hard on the field, but I guess that is the dangers of a contact sport.

"I'm fine, I swear. And if you go on a rampage then the whole school would have to end up in the hospital. Now don't you have football try-outs to get to?" change of subject was welcomed. As much as I love the thought of Emmett defending my honour, not even he could high a massacre.

"you coming?"

"Of course, like I would miss see my brother from another mother do something he love" he laughed at that, which in turn made me laugh. Throwing his arm round my shoulder, I shut my locker and walked off in the direction of the football field. Even though we were a small town, we took sports seriously, so of course the sporting systems were always the ones most funded.

"you can't pull that off Bells"

"I can and I will. Now, football stud, lead the way" he did one better, hoisting me up onto his shoulder and carrying me all the way to the field, which made people look at me for a whole different reason.

I managed to find the girls in the stands easily enough. They were sitting at the far end chatting away, with another girl in our year called Rose Hale. She had always been a shy thing, quite mature, kept to herself a lot and I did like her, it was just that we didn't have any lessons together apart form Gym, so we didn't really talk.

"Hey guys" I called over, sitting down next to Angela.

"hows your day been?" Angie asked, crawling onto my lap as she usually did when I was down. Alice curled up next to me holding my arm and rubbing it gently while I just got a small smile from Rose.

"fine now thanks to your MP3 player. I swear to god I would have walked out of this school by now if I kept hearing all the crap said. It's like people haven't learned to whisper any more, or they're just too stupid to realise I can hear them."

"welcome to this school" Rose said with a grimace. Tanya had decided to make Rose her target since freshman year. And by target I mean name calling and tripping her up, so Rose usually hid in the library.

"how you doing?" I asked her as she took the seat a level down from us, turning around and sitting cross legged so she could talk properly.

"Same old, Same old, Tanya's still being a bitch"

"whose Tanya?" Alice asked. I guess she hadn't met her yet, which was good. I scanned the field, looking as the cheerleaders started to warm up. It was kind of hard to find Tanya, because she was surrounded by girls who looked exactly like her, fake boobs, big hair, short skirts. You get the picture.

But I pointed her out to Alice as she got up and started to saunter across to Edward who was deep in discussion with Emmett, Jazz and a couple of other guys from the team.

"oh please, like he's ever going to go for her" Alice scoffed, laughing as Tanya started to flirt. "She has no chance"

"I don't know, I herd she was pretty easy"

"yeah but Edward has standards that both my parents have worked hard to beat into us form birth. Treat others like you want to be treated, don't give it up so easily, and respect can take you along way. So I repeat, there isn't any way in hell he's going to go out with her"

That kind of made me feel good, to know that somebody I liked wasn't going to fall into the clutches of Tanya. I couldn't stand it if he did.

"come on, the guys are getting ready"

Coach blew the whistle and they were off, the new guys mixing in with the original team. And Edward was good. He had a good throw, one that Jasper was able to catch quickly and sure as hell better then anything Newton could throw.

But soon, the watching of Edward – and the rest of the team of course – was over as lunch finished. I found out Rose was really funny, and had a slight crush on Emmett – she didn't tell me, but I could see her eyes watch him as he ran, and she even gasped when eh tackled somebody – and that Alice knew nothing about football. Now I'm no expert, but Alice made me look like one, which in turn made us all laugh.

It was fun, hanging out with the girls and sitting so far away form the rest of the people watching that their whispers and stares hardly bothered me any more.

But soon that was over and I was making my way over to AP Biology with Mr. Crean. Fun, fun, fun.

He actually wasn't too bad as biology teachers went, but I have known better. I think Banner used to be one when he was younger, and that would have been something I would have loved to have seen.

I sat down at my usual bench, Simple Plan blasting through my headphones, got my books out and waited for class to begin.

And right before Crean started the lesson, Edward stepped through in all his sweaty glory. Taking one look around the room, he spotted me and gave me a heart warming smile that made me smile right back at him. Walking over to the teacher, they had a quick, silent discussion and he was making his way over to my bench.

Slipping my ear phones out, I smiled as he sat down next to me "Hey Bella"

"You should have told me you had biology now, I would have waited for you"

"you came to try outs?" he asked surprised, blushing a little.

"yeah, and I have to say you impressed me Cullen." I teased, wanting to see more of his blush. He was cute.

"Oh did I?"

"Yeah, and I'm not one easily impressed. I actually think we might have a shot at the championship this year"

"I'll work on that then, if I make the team" he smiled getting his stuff ready for the lesson.

"Oh you will" I smiled at him, turning my had back to face the bored. Edwards hand clasped round mine under the desk giving it a tight squeeze before letting go, and suddenly my day just got a whole lot better.

**Right, there we are, another chapter down. Don't worry, E&B will be coming up in their biology lesson together. So Bella's first day back after her situation. What did you think? **

**Ellie xx**


	12. Don't run

Chapter 12

As usual, Mr. Crean set us off with a work sheet to do which was good With a doctor for a dad, Edward knew his stuff, helping me when I needed it like the gentleman he was.

I couldn't help it, I just kept sneaking little glances at him through my curtain of hair and he was just so cute when he was thinking. I looked back down at my sheet when he caught me looking, blushing as I did. I don't know what he did to me, but suddenly I had been replaced by this giggling blushing girl. And it was distracting.

Then suddenly a piece of paper with the neatest hand writing I have ever seen on it

_you shouldn't hide behind your hair, I love seeing you blush – E_

which of course made me blush even more. I could hear Edward chucking beside me which made me write back

_well, I would have to say you bring it out in me – B_

I slid it back across the table, suddenly unsure about how he would take my reply

_I would say sorry, but I'm not - E_

_you should really get on with your work – B_

_But your far more interesting – E_

_I don't think I can agree with you there, I'm positively boring me, stay around for a while and you'll find that out for yourself – B_

_You don't see yourself clearly – E_

_Oh and you do? - B_

_I see a strong, beautiful girl who's completely stubborn, but has a huge heart – E_

_are you sure you have the right girl? - B_

_see, you don't see your self clearly - E_

I read, before Mr. Crean caught my attention before I could reply. But of course, my mind wasn't on my work at all. The teacher set us off doing partner work, which meant Edward and I would have to talk

"Bella? Are you going to look at me"

"Sure, in about 5 years time"

"Just because I called you beautiful?" cue the blush that I hated. I got it from my dad, along with my clumsiness when I was tired. Two of our most valued characteristics.

"No, you called me stubborn. And for that, I'm not going to look at you"

"for five years?"

"For five years" I agreed, biting my lip to keep from smiling. But it didn't help, it still peaked through, tugging at the corners of my lips.

"Are you going to be that stubborn?" he teased, over pronouncing the word stubborn.

"ooh, ten years now. Do you want to make it 15"

"I think I could deal with 10, but then again you wont see me starring at you"

my head snapped toward his, and a gorgeous smile graced his face "I win. I knew I could get you to look at me"

"you cheated"

"You're too cute" the bell rang, interrupting our conversation

"And you're out of time" I started to pack up, shoving my books in my in my bag and walking out of the classroom. Outside the classroom, I started walking in the other direction, only to have Edward call out

"See you later Bella"

I smiled, continuing to walk away from a laughing Edward. Hopefully he would be able to find his way round school by now. That's the beauty of such a small school, it's harder to get lost, and when you do, all you have to do is turn around and walk in the other direction.

**We need to talk. See you tonight, Starbucks. You know the one – Angie **

I laughed at the text as I climbed into my car at the end of the day. I was tired,but I new I needed to talk to somebody. After biology, my brain went into over drive as everything just came crashing down on me.

I found a parking space in the lott next to Angela's little car, which of course told me that she was already here, waiting. This was our place, away from the boys and their sports, away from Victoria and James, and now away from Banner and Edward. The escape provided was amazing.

And there she was, in our usual corner booth with two steaming chi lattes. Slipping in next to her, I took the one she pushed towards me, and lay my head on the table.

"You like him don't you?"

"Maybe"

"but -"

"but i'm Bella. I'm the girl at the back of the class, who tries to be invisible, and succeeds. I'm the girl who worries about the bills and the children and whether theres food on the table. And now -"

"Edward has come in and shown interest in you"

"Yes, and it is throwing me off. I don't know how to respond to him, it just feel so weird. It's like half of me craves him, whilst another half, the more rational half, wants to run as far away as possible. I have a Robin in my life, and she comes first"

"You sound like a single mum" she scolded. She hated my situation, always offering help where she could. She wanted me to move in with her at one point, but I wouldn't impose on the household. And anyway, now Keith and Joan were more in the picture, it would be fine. But it wouldn't stop me worrying about Robin like she is my biological daughter.

"I might as well be"

"you know what I think?" yes because I'm a mind reader.

I just gave her my look, that would prompt her to continue. She just gave me her usual smile before pointing out the obvious problem, hitting it right on the head. But I was never going to admit she was right.

"You're scared"

"Terrified" sarcasm, a poor man's wit.

"I'm being serious Isabella"

"full name huh?"

"yes, because you're thinking of running away from a great guy, all because you're afraid of letting someone in."

"Yes, that sounds like a good plan" I would never run away. Hide maybe, draw myself from reality. But that wouldn't happen this time.

"No it doesn't. Because firstly, he knows the situation. He knows Robin. And he's still creating chemistry over test tubes and science notes"

"we're in biology together"

"save the biology for later girl. Focus on the chemistry first and leave all that other stuff for later"

"It's too fast Angie" giving up the argument knowing there was no point. I've completely lost track of who i'm trying to convince now, and shes winning. Well, theres nothing new there, she always wins.

"Says who?"

"Says me. James and Victoria are in Jail, and I only met him on Saturday. It's too fast"

"But it feels right doesn't it?"

"maybe" I confessed, knowing I couldn't lie to Angie. She was just to good.

"Bella, I'm not claiming to be an expert on either relationships or Edward. I have however, known you for most of our lives. And I know that you need the support Edward and his family can offer. Support comes in many ways you know, and I think it would kill you both if you didn't have each other in your lives. You're attached now whether you like it or not. And you are friends with Alice – who by the way, I absolutely love. Talk to him. Tell him how you feel. He will understand

" how do you know?"

"Because he wants you. Oh and Jasper and Emmett may have also given him the go slow talk at try-outs."

"So that's why he looked freaked out. I thought it was because Tanya talked to him"

"Yeah she does have that effect on guys. You know, I heard Mike and Jessica are now an Item"

"Please, Mike does not do girl friends, he does one night stands."

we both laughed at that, falling into the easy banter I had been missing these past couple of days. There was nothing like meeting up with your girl friend and talking over a cup of coffee. Certainly helped the normalcy in my life.

**Sorry about the late up date, but I am now back at school and have deadlines to meet so I will update when I can, as often as I can. Tanks for reading, and as always, tell me what you think :)**

**Ellie xx**


End file.
